


Back to the Coast

by thevalesofanduin



Series: Cast Your Eyes on the Ocean [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: After being cast aside by the man he’s loved for the past 21 years, Jaskier clambers down the mountainside alone and returns to the coast.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Cast Your Eyes on the Ocean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080998
Comments: 21
Kudos: 539





	Back to the Coast

After being cast aside by the man he’s loved for the past 21 years, Jaskier clambers down the mountainside alone.

His heart is broken into so many pieces that he doesn’t bother trying to even find all of them again.

Before Geralt, he’d never loved anyone.

Not truly, not as deeply and all-consuming, not like _this_.

He’s been around so long he’s not keeping count anymore yet he’s never returned to any of his lovers. He’s wooed many with his wide smile and silken voice yet the one he’s truly wished to bewitch, he can’t.

Not with his smile, not with his looks and not with his voice.

Perhaps that’s why it had all started.

Intrigue, for he’s never met anyone who he couldn’t charm.

And so he’s found himself returning to Geralt, trying to win the Witcher’s heart while losing his own. Feeling drawn to Geralt in the same way that others would normally be drawn to him. So he went back, again and again even after the Djinn—after Yennefer.

Yet here he is now and he knows that upon returning home he will tenderly be told _I told you so_ because he had been warned to never go back, especially not to a Witcher.

_Home…_

Being at Geralt’s side had always made it easy to be away. Yet now, on this cold and lonely night, he feels the wind through his hair and has never felt further away from home, has never felt more homesick no matter how much he used to love the land.

And so he travels to the coast.

Every step he takes is heavy, for this is what he’d wanted to do with Geralt. Bring him home, show the Witcher his true self yet he had it thrown into his face. Both the offer to go to the coast and his heart. But at the same time, the closer he gets to the sea the more at ease his whole body feels. There is the crashing of waves against the rocks in his ears and the smell of salty water in his nose and when he reaches the soft sands of the beach he falls to his knees and weeps.

Tears of relief, of grief and sorrow and heartbreak.

He regains a sense of composure, a sense of self, after a while. He’s not sure of the time, but it hardly matters for the only thing he now waits for is for night to fall, the moon to stand high and bright in the sky and the tide to come in.

He waits there, on the beach, for many hours. He stands, feet sinking in the wet sand where the sea strokes the shore and he wonders how one can feel both at home and utterly lost at the same time. He looks back, over his shoulder, many times. Hope still whispers to him on the winds coming from the land yet disappointment fills him every time he sees naught but trees and darkness.

So when the time comes and the full moon stands high in the sky, Jaskier finds the chest buried besides a boulder. He replaces the contents of the chest with his clothes, his lute and possibly his heart and buries it deep beneath the sand.

It is then, that he dons his Selkie skin and without looking back to the shore, to the forest and to the lands behind it, returns to the sea as he’s done many times.

Yet this time, he is unsure when and if he will ever set foot ashore again.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things, one let’s please just all assume a Selkimore is not, in fact, the same thing as a Selkie…
> 
> Second, I don’t know a lot about Selkies and I doubt this is quite how they work, but the idea wouldn’t leave my mind so I quickly wrote it without too much plot and research so apologies if this is way off the mark!
> 
> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
